Dark Side Of Life
by Agranta
Summary: Professor Snape hat Harry aus den Fängen der Dursleys befreit. Nun kämpft Harry ums nackte überleben. HPSS
1. Default Chapter

Kapitel 1 - Die Hölle auf Erden 

Der Hogwarts-Express hielt auf dem Gleis 9 3/4 im Bahnhof King's Cross. Eine Schar von Schülern stürmte aus dem Zug und lief zu ihren Verwandten, die sie bereits freudig erwarteten. Unter den Schülern war auch das Griffindor-Trio: Harry, Ron und Hermine. Während Ron und Hermine sich schon auf die Ferien freuten, wünschte sich Harry nichts sehnlicher**,** als sofort wieder zurück nach Hogwarts zu fahren.

Vor Ferienbeginn hatte er Professor Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, angebettelt**,** doch in Hogwarts bleiben zu dürfen. Doch Dumbledore hatte nur gelächelt, ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und in einem beschwichtigen Ton gesagt: "Das geht nicht**,** mein Junge, das weißt du doch! Bei deinen Verwandten bist du sicher, Harry!" "Nein, Professor Dumbledore, bitte schicken Sie mich nicht zu den Dursleys!", hatte er den alten Zauberer angefleht. Doch alles Bitten und Flehen half nichts, er musste zurück in den Ligusterweg.

Vom Ende des Bahnsteigs winkten ihnen Mr. und Mrs Weasley zu und alle drei liefen ihnen freudig entgegen. Mrs. Weasley umarmte als erstes ihren Sohn, dann Hermine und zu allerletzt Harry. Da entdeckte Hermine ihre Eltern. Sie verabschiedete sich eilig von Ron und drehte sich zu Harry um. "Versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst und mir schreibst, wenn es dir nicht gut geht, ja?!" Harry nickte. Das reichte Hermine jedoch nicht. "Versprich es!", sagte sie mit Nachdruck. "Versprochen!", sagte Harry und hob die rechte Hand, um das Versprechen zu unterstreichen. Zufrieden gestellt lächelte Hermine ihm aufmunternd zu, lief rüber zu ihren Eltern und begrüßte sie freudestrahlend. Nun machten sich die sechs Weasleys – Ginny und die Zwillinge Fred und George waren inzwischen auch zu ihnen gestoßen - auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau. Harry blieb allein zurück. Traurigkeit machte sich in ihm breit.

Er schob seinen Gepäckwagen vor sich her und verschwand durch die Absperrung in die Muggelwelt. Am Ausgang zur Straße stand bereits sein bulliger, fetter Onkel - Mr. Vernon Dursley. Hämisch grinsend sah er seinem Neffen entgegen, der direkt auf ihn zu kam. "Wird auch Zeit, dass du hier auftauchst! Ich habe schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, hier herum zu stehen und auf dich zu warten!", fauchte dieser. Harry ging zum Kofferraum und verstaute sein Gepäck sorgsam darin. Den Käfig mitsamt Hedwig stellte er vorsichtig auf den Rücksitz. Sein Onkel scheuchte ihn die ganze Zeit über. "Beeil dich! Na los!" "Ja, Onkel Vernon!", antwortete Harry nur monoton. Er setzte sich neben seine Schneeeule auf die Rückbank des Wagens und sein Onkel raste davon, kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

Harry starrte die ganze Fahrt über aus dem Fenster und hing seinen Gedanken nach. 'Das werden ja wieder tolle Ferien!', dachte er voller Sarkasmus.

Endlich kamen sie im Ligusterweg 4 an. Mr. Dursley stieg aus, öffnete den Kofferraum, riss Harrys Gepäck so schnell wie irgend möglich daraus hervor und schleuderte es Harry, der gerade mit Hedwig ausstieg, vor die Füße. "Beeil dich, du Freak! Und stell die Sachen ja gleich dahin, wo sie hingehören, nämlich in den Schrank.", fauchte dieser seinen Neffen an. "Ja, Onkel Vernon!", erwiderte er wieder monoton. Etwas anderes wagte er nicht zu erwidern. Einmal hatte er es gewagt und konnte hinterher eine ganze Woche lang nicht mehr richtig liegen, da ihm der Rücken so schmerzte. Das war ihm eine Lehre. Lieber schweigsam alles hinnehmen, als wieder Prügel zu beziehen. Aber damit konnte er leben. Wenn er spurte, würde sein Onkel ihn auch nicht wieder schlagen. So hoffte er jedenfalls.

Er hob seinen Koffer hoch und folgte seinem Onkel die Stufen hinauf. Mr. Dursley schloss die Tür auf und stieß Harry unsanft hinein. Er wäre beinahe ins Stolpern geraten, konnte aber gerade noch das Gleichgewicht halten, so dass er nur etwas schwankte. Er öffnete die Schranktür unter der Treppe und stellte seinen Koffer in die hinterste Ecke. Seinen Zauberstab und sein Tagebuch sowie Federkiel, Tintenfass und Pergamentrollen hatte er schon im Zug im Hosenbund unter dem viel zu weiten Hemd gut versteckt. Als Harry wieder auf dem Flur stand, verschloss Mr. Dursley den Schrank mehrfach und steckte den Schlüssel in seine Westentasche. "Bring dein Scheißvieh nach oben! Dann kommst du wieder runter und erledigst deine Hausarbeit, damit das klar ist!", fauchte er seinen Neffen an. Harry nickte nur und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Mr. Dursley gab ihm ohne weiteren Kommentar eine Liste und Harry begab sich nach oben in sein Zimmer. Er stellte Hedwigs Käfig auf ihren Platz auf der Kommode. Schnell gab er ihr noch etwas zu trinken und zu fressen und entfaltete dann die Liste mit der Hausarbeit, die er täglich zu erledigen hatte.

1. Küche aufräumen wischen, 2. Geschirr abwaschen, 3. Wohnzimmer staub wischen saugen, 4. Toiletten sauber machen, unten sowie oben, 5. Alle Fenster putzen, 6. Dudleys Zimmer aufräumen, 7. Betten machen, 8. Rasenmähen, 9. Beete gießen, 10. Unkraut jäten, 11. Mittag kochen, 12. Tisch abräumen, Geschirr sauber machen, 13. Garage aufräumen, 14. Gartenlaube aufräumen, 15. Flur sauber machen, 16. Abendessen zu bereiten

Als Harry die Liste durchgelesen hatte, konnte er ein lautes Seufzen nicht mehr unterdrücken. "Sklaventreiber!", schimpfte er leise. Hedwig schuhute ihm zustimmend und mitfühlend zu. Er ging wieder nach unten und fing mit den täglichen Aufgaben der Liste an.

Mrs Dursley scheuchte ihn, wenn es ihr noch nicht schnell genug ging. Mr. Dursley hatte es sich zwischenzeitlich mit seinem Nilpferd-Sohn auf der Couch bequem gemacht und sah fern. Dudley schaute immer mal wieder auf und beobachtete Harry, wie der im Haus schuftete. Dudleys Wabbelgesicht verzog sich zu einem fiesen Grinsen. Er freute sich auf den Spaß, den er mit seinem Cousin haben würde. Innerlich rieb er sich schon die Hände. Sein Cousin würde diese Ferien niemals vergessen. Er würde ihm den Freak schon noch austreiben, das schwor er sich.

Gegen 22 Uhr war er endlich fertig mit der Hausarbeit und schleppte sich nach oben. Er hatte mal wieder nichts zu essen bekommen, wie sollte es auch anders sein? Er ging ins Badezimmer**, ** um sich etwas frisch zu machen, war er doch von der ganzen Hausarbeit total durchgeschwitzt. Er spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht**, ** um wieder klar denken zu können. Seine Glieder schmerzten von der Schufterei. In seinen Handinnenflächen hatten sich Blasen gebildet, sie brannten höllisch. Er schaute kurz in den Spiegel und musste auflachen. "Man**, ** siehst du scheiße aus!", sagte er grinsend zu seinem Spiegelbild, welches ihn jedoch weiterhin unverzagt anlächelte. "Danke!" "Aber immer doch!" Jetzt musste er erst recht lachen. "Jetzt rede ich schon mit meinem Spiegelbild." Er schüttelte den Kopf**, **trocknete Hände und Gesicht ab und verließ das Badezimmer, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

Er schaute auf die Uhr. Schon fast 23 Uhr. Er kniete sich auf den Fußboden, schob das lose Dielenbrett unter dem Bett zur Seite und holte sein Tagebuch, Federkiel und Tintenfass aus dem Geheimversteck. Das Tintenfass stellte er auf den Nachttisch. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das Bett und blätterte durch sein schwarz in Leder eingebundenes Tagebuch. Er lächelte bei den Erinnerungen an eine bestimmte Person. Er nahm den Federkiel zur Hand, tauchte ihn in das Tintenfass und schrieb, so gut es eben mit Blasen an den Handinnenflächen ging, in sein Tagebuch.

Zwei Stunden später hatte er seine Utensilien wieder im Geheimfach versteckt und sich schlafen gelegt. Kaum dass er lag, war er auch schon eingeschlafen und in die Traumwelt abgetaucht.

_Er stand mit Cedric auf dem Friedhof. Wurmschwanz traf Cedric mit dem Todesfluch und der Junge fiel Harry leblos vor die Füße. Mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen lag Cedric auf dem Boden. Harry schrie vor Entsetzen auf. "Nein! Nicht er!", schrie er. Er kniete sich zu dem toten Jungen nieder. Auf einmal schwebte der Geist von Cedric vor Harry. "Du allein bist für meinen Tod verantwortlich, Harry!", funkelte dieser Harry an. "Das wollte ich nicht!", stieß Harry verzweifelt aus. "Ich schäme mich, dich als Sohn zu haben!", kam eine weibliche Stimme von hinten an ihn heran. Erschrocken fuhr er herum und blickte in die wütenden Gesichter der Geistererscheinungen_ _seiner Eltern.. "Mom, Dad, es tut mir so leid!", flüsterte er und musste den dicken Kloß runter schlucken, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. Nur mühsam konnte er die Tränen zurück halten. Er schluckte hart. "Das macht uns auch nicht mehr lebendig! Wie viele willst du noch auf dem Gewissen haben?", schrie sein Vater ihn an. Erste Tränen kullerten Harry übers Gesicht. "Hör auf zu flennen, Potter!", fauchte Cedrics Geist. "Es tut mir so leid, so furchtbar leid!", schluchzte er. Die Geister schwirrten um ihn herum. "Alles machst du falsch!" " Du bringst den Tod!" "Du verdienst es nicht anders!" "__Jedem,__ der dir _nahe___ s_teht, bringst du Unglück!" Im Hintergrund vernahm er das Furcht einflößende Lachen Voldemorts. 

"Nein!", schrie er und saß senkrecht im Bett. Schweißperlen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet und sein ganzer Körper war schweißüberströmt. Seine Atmung ging schnell und sein Herz raste.

Ruckartig wurde seine Zimmertür aufgerissen und sein Onkel stand wutentbrannt vor ihm. "Du wagst es**,** mich mitten in der Nacht durch dein hysterisches Gekreische aus dem Schlaf zu reißen?" "Es...es tut mir leid, ich hatte einen Alptraum!" "Es interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck, was du hattest! Wag es ja nicht noch einmal, sonst wirst du dir wünschen, du wärest nie geboren worden!", schrie sein Onkel ihn an und gab ihn eine schallende Ohrfeige. " Lass dir das eine Lehre sein!", damit drehte er sich um und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Harry zuckte zusammen. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand zur schmerzenden Wange. Nicht nur**,** dass ein stechender Schmerz Begriff von der Wange nahm. Nein**,** sie war auch glühend heiß. 'Ich hab es ja auch nicht anders verdient!', dachte er sich im Stillen. Wieder kramte er sein Tagebuch und seine Utensilien hervor und begann**,** auch das eben Erlebte niederzuschreiben. "Sie haben ja Recht. Ich ganz allein trage die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Wäre ich nicht gewesen, wären sie heute noch am Leben und nicht Voldemort zum Opfer gefallen. Alles nur meine Schuld!" Wieder trieben diese selbstanklagenden Gedanken Tränen in seine Augen. Doch dieses Mal hielt er sie nicht zurück. Eine einsame Träne tropfte auf sein Tagebuch und verwischte die schon fast angetrocknete Schrift.

Einige Tage später:

Harry sah furchtbar aus. Er war noch abgemagerter als vorher, hatte bestimmt schon fünf Kilo abgenommen. Sein linkes Auge war zugeschwollen und schillerte in den verschiedensten Farben (blau, rot, lila, gelb). Seinen linken Arm, der gebrochen zu sein schien, hielt er vor seiner Brust angewinkelt, damit er nicht zu sehr schmerzte. Und trotz der vielen Verletzungen, die er die letzten Tage davon getragen hatte, schuftete er weiter, um sich ja nicht mehr einzuhandeln. Doch jetzt musste er sich wirklich ausruhen. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt. Weiter ging es einfach nicht. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und lehnte seinen Kopf an die kühle Wand. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, den Schmerz, der durch seinen Körper zog, zu ignorieren, ihn gänzlich aus seinen Knochen, seinen Muskeln und seiner Haut zu verbannen.

Schritte polterten die Treppe hinauf. Seine Zimmertür wurde mit einem Ruck aufgerissen. Er fuhr vor Schreck zusammen. Sein Onkel stand in der Tür und funkelte seinen Neffen wütend an. „Du solltest doch vor gut einer halben Stunden den Rasen mähen, oder täusche ich mich da?" „Nein, Onkel Vernon!", meinte Harry und schaute seinen Onkel verängstigt an. „Ja, worauf wartest du dann noch? Nicht nur ein Freak, sondern auch noch faul dazu!", fuhr er ihn an. Nervös stand er auf und versuchte sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Er stützte sich am Bettpfosten ab, damit sein Kreislauf sich wieder regenerieren konnte. Als der Schwindel vorüber war, wankte er zur Tür. Mr. Dursley stand hinter ihm, das Gesicht hochrot vor Zornesröte. Er stieß den Jungen unsanft von hinten an. Dieser geriet ins Stolpern und fiel auf den Boden. Unsanft wurde er am Kragen gepackt und wieder hoch gezerrt. Wieder wurde er von seinem Onkel weiter geschubst, bis er an der Treppe angelangt war. Mr. Dursley gab seinem Neffen einen weiteren Schubs. Harry konnte sich noch gerade am Geländer festhalten, denn beinahe wäre er durch den Stoß die Treppen hinunter gestürzt. Er stolperte die Stufen nach unten. Den linken Arm fest an seinen Oberkörper gedrückt. Mr. Dursley schubste ihn immer weiter. Nur mühselig hielt er sich noch am Geländer fest. Er konnte sich kaum noch auf den wackeligen Beinen halten. Sein Körper rebellierte nach den ganzen Strapazen und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Er nahm nicht mehr wahr, dass sich seine Hand wie in Zeitlupe vom Geländer löste und er nach vorne kippte. Er schlug mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden auf und blieb bewusstlos liegen.

Sein Onkel stand hinter ihm, seinen Mund zu einen schrecklichen, eiskalten Lächeln verzogen.


	2. Unverhofft kommt oft

Kapitel 2 - "Send me an angel!" 

Im Fuchsbau:

Hermine, die die letzten Wochen der Sommerferien bei den Weasleys verbracht hatte, machte sich riesige Sorgen um ihren besten Freund Harry. Sie hatte ihm die letzten Wochen ständig eine Eule geschickt, doch kam diese jedes Mal unbeantwortet und immer noch mit ihrem eigenen Brief am Fuß wieder zurück. Nun saß sie mit Ron in seinem Zimmer. "Ron, ich mach mir große Sorgen um Harry, wir müssen etwas unternehmen!"

Ron nickte und zusammen gingen sie in die Küche, wo Mrs Weasley vor einem riesigen Kochtopf stand und den Inhalt magisch umrührte. "Mom?", fragte Ron vorsichtig, mit dem Erfolg, dass seine Mutter sich fast zu Tode erschreckte und der Kochlöffel in den Kochtopf plumpste. "Himmel, Merlin! Müsst ihr euch so ranschleichen?", stieß sie erleichtert aus. "Sorry, Mrs Weasley, aber wir müssen mit Ihnen über Harry reden!" "Was ist mit ihm?", fragte sie hellhörig. "Das ist es ja eben, wir wissen es nicht, Mom!" "Ich mache mir langsam große Sorgen um ihn. Meine Briefe kamen alle ungelesen und unbeantwortet zurück und von sich aus hat er auch nicht geschrieben!" Nachdenklich zog Molly ihre Stirn in Falten. Bis sie schließlich nickte.

Sie ging zum Kamin hinüber, nahm die Schachtel mit Flohpulver vom Kaminsims und warf eine Handvoll des Pulvers in die züngelnden Flammen. Dabei rief sie laut und deutlich:" Professor Dumbledore!" Nach kurzer Zeit erschien das alte, weise Gesicht des Schulleiters in den grünen Flammen. "Meine liebe Molly, was gibt es?" "Albus, haben Sie was von Harry gehört?" Betretenes Schweigen. Sorgenvoll blickte der Professor Molly an. "Leider, nein!" "Können Sie jemanden schicken, der nach ihm schaut? Ich kann hier leider nicht weg, sonst würde ich es selber machen!" Wieder schwieg der Professor, bis er schließlich nickte. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde Severus nach ihm sehen lassen. "Danke, Professor!" Albus Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zum Abschied zu und verschwand aus den Flammen.

Molly wandte sich wieder zu Hermine und Ron um und schaute in zwei sorgenvolle Augenpaare, die sie erwartungsvoll anblickten. "Professor Dumbledore schickt jemanden, um nach Harry zu sehen! Ihr werdet sehen, es ist alles in Ordnung!", versuchte sie die beiden zu beruhigen, während sie selbst ihren eigenen Worten keinen Glauben schenken konnte. Und doch hoffte sie von ganzem Herzen, dass es ihrem Harry, den sie so in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte (Wer tut das nicht? gg), gut ging und sie sich ganz umsonst Sorgen machten. 'Hoffentlich!'

Es war dunkel und stickig in dem winzigen Raum unter der Treppe. Wieder einmal hatte Mr. Dursley seinen Neffen in den Schrank unter der Treppe gesperrt. Harry lag zusammengekrümmt auf der alten, rostigen Pritsche. Er stöhnte vor Schmerzen, die sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausgebreitet hatten. Sein rechter Fuß war unnatürlich vom Körper weg verdreht. Der Fuß brach bei dem Sturz von der Treppe. Was eigentlich genau passiert war, wusste er nicht mehr. Er wusste nur noch, dass er, als er aus der Bewusstlosigkeit aufwachte, schon in dem Schrank lag. Er wusste auch ganz genau, in welchem Schrank er sich befand. Hatte er doch die unzähligen Nächte seiner Kindheit im Hause der Dursleys darin verbracht. Sein Kopf schmerzte, raubte ihm fast den Verstand. und sein Blick war verschwommen, was nicht nur daran lag, dass er seine Brille nicht trug. Seine Nase war vom harten Aufprall auf den Fliesenboden im Flur gleichfalls gebrochen und erschwerte ihm das Atmen zusätzlich. Zähflüssiges Blut rann unaufhörlich aus seiner Nase**,** über Mund und Kinn, hinab auf seine zerrissene Kleidung.

Er hörte schwere Schritte näher kommen, bis sie vor dem Schrank stehen blieben. 'Nein, bitte nicht! Lass mich doch einfach nur sterben!', flehte er in Gedanken. Er hörte das Klicken der Schlösser, die aufsprangen und er sehnte sich nichts mehr**,** als in eine tiefe Ohnmacht zu fallen, um dem Martyrium zu entkommen. Quälend langsam wurde die Schranktür geöffnet. Nur schemenhaft konnte er die gewaltige Statur seines Onkels erkennen.

Ein Arm packte ihn brutal am Kragen und zerrte ihn rücksichtslos aus dem Schrank und auf den Flur hinaus.

Albus Dumbledore saß in dem gemütlichen altenglischen Ledersessel in seinem Büro und dachte an die Worte von Molly Weasley. Ihre Stimme war so voller Sorge um den Jungen, der lebte, gewesen. Nur**,** wie sollte er Hogwarts' Meister der Zaubertränke dazu bringen, nach dem Sorgenkind zu sehen? Er seufzte laut. Fawks, der aus seinem Schlaf auf der Sitzstange erwacht war, als hätte er die Sorgen seines Herren gespürt, kam zu ihm geflogen. Er ließ sich auf der Schulter des Schulleiters nieder und schaute ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. "Du hast ja recht.", sagte er zu seinem Phönix und streichelte ihm sanft übers Gefieder. Fawks hatte erreicht, was er wollte und flog wieder zurück auf seine Stange. Dumbledore erhob sich und trat an den Kamin. Die Flammen, die lebendig darin zügelten, tauchten das Büro in ein warmes Licht und schenkten ihrer Umgebung eine wohlige Wärme. Der Schulleiter nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver vom Kaminsims und warf das Pulver in die Flammen, welche sich augenblicklich grün färbten. Laut und deutlich sprach er ins Feuer:" Professor Snapes Labor!"

Sofort erschien das Bild des Labors in den grünen Flammen und zeigte den Zaubertränkemeister über einige brodelnden Kessel gebeugt. Der alte Zauberer schmunzelte bei dem Anblick. Severus war vollkommen in seinem Element. Er räusperte sich laut, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines hoch konzentrierten Tränkemeisters auf sich zu ziehen.

Professor Severus Snape stand an einem der Labortische in Hogwarts' Kerkern. Er brütete gerade über einen neuen Trank, dessen Zubereitung er in den Unterrichtsstunden lehren wollte. Gerade**,** als er dem Trank die Molchaugen hinzufügen wollte, erschien der Kopf von Albus Dumbledore in den Flammen des Kamins. Severus erschrak so sehr, dass ihm das Glas mit den Molchaugen aus den Händen glitt und in den sprudelnden Kessel fiel. „Verflucht noch mal, Albus!", zischte er**,** als es im Kessel laut puffte. Der Direktor konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, als er das verrußte Gesicht seines Zaubertränkemeisters begutachtete. Er räusperte sich und sagte mit ernster Stimme „Severus, ich muss dich bitten**,** sofort in mein Büro zu kommen. Es ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit." Severus schnaubte verdrossen, nickte dann aber. „Ich komme sofort**,** Albus! Lass mich nur schnell mein Gesicht säubern." Albus Dumbledore lachte nur noch einmal leise auf. Er wollte seinen Professor nicht noch mehr verärgern – schließlich war er nun auf seine Hilfe angewiesen - und verschwand aus den Flammen.

„Das sieht ihm mal wieder ähnlich!", fluchte Severus Snape, als er mit sauberem Gesicht eilig durch die Gänge Hogwarts schritt. Vor dem riesigen Gargoyle blieb er abrupt stehen und murmelte „Zitronen Souffle". Die Statue gab unverzüglich den Weg frei zur Wendeltreppe, die zum Büro des Schulleiters führte. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen. Er wollte gerade klopfen, als von drinnen ein „Herein!" ertönte. Severus verdrehte die Augen und zischte. „Typisch!" Er betrat das Büro und blieb direkt vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters stehen. „Ah, Severus. Schön**,** dass du so schnell kommen konntest!" ‚Da! Schon wieder das verdammte Zwinkern.' „Tee, Severus?" „Albus, du hast mich doch nicht hier her beordert**,** um mit mir Tee zu trinken!" "Leider nein." Er seufzte tief. „Es geht um Harry!" 'Soso, Potter, das hätt' ich mir auch denken können!' „Was hat Potter nun schon wieder angestellt?", wollte er genervt von Dumbledore wissen. „Bitte, Severus! Ms Granger und Mr. Weasley machen sich große Sorgen um ihren Freund. Er hat seit Ende des letzten Schuljahres nichts mehr von sich hören lassen." „Und?" „Lemon Drop?" Severus verdrehte die Augen. Es war absolut typisch für den alten Zauberer**,** vom Thema abzuweichen, wenn ihm etwas unangenehm, ja sogar peinlich war. Nur traf das Peinliche in diesem Fall offensichtlich weniger zu. Severus erstarrte. Es musste also etwas sein, das dem alten Zauberer unangenehm war. Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das durfte nicht sein Ernst sein! Meinte Dumbledore wirklich, er würde....? „Albus, das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen? Das. Kannst. Du. Einfach. Nicht!" Snapes Stimme klang hart wie Stahl. „Aber Severus! Nur einmal kurz gucken, ob mit dem Jungen alles in Ordnung ist und dann kommst du wieder hier her!" Severus stöhnte auf. „Gut, ..." gab er schließ widerwillig nach, „...auch wenn ich wirklich Besseres zu tun hätte, als nach dem Jungen, der lebte zu sehen. "Du wirst sehen, Potter liegt bestimmt ganz entspannt im Garten, sonnt sich und lacht sich über uns kaputt." „Severus!", ermahnte ihn der sein Mentor mit ernster Stimme, verlor allerdings nicht das Zwinkern in den alten, aufmerksamen Augen. Severus stand auf und verließ das Büro, verzichtete jedoch nicht darauf**,** die Tür demonstrativ hinter sich zuzuknallen. Albus Dumbledore konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Diese Reaktionen kannte er nur zur Genüge von seinem Schützling. Wie viele Jahre versuchte er nun schon, den harten Panzer um Severus' Gefühle aufzubrechen...?

Wütend rannte Severus Snape die Flure entlang, hinab in die dunklen Kerker der Schule. Seine Robe, die flatternd hinter seinem Rücken wehte, hätte eventuelle Betrachter unweigerlich an ausgebreitete Fledermausflügel erinnert. Jetzt musste er auch noch nach dem Jungen, der lebte gucken, als wüsste er nichts Besseres mit seiner Zeit anzufangen. Wütend knallte er die Tür zu seinem Labor zu. Er ging in seine privaten Räume, riss eine der Schranktüren auf und kramte seine alte Muggelkleidung hervor. Er zog eine schwarze, abgetragene Jeans an, ein moosgrünes Sweatshirt und darüber sein beige Polohemd. Seinen Zauberstab steckte er unsichtbar in den Hosenbund. Skeptisch warf er einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel, war jedoch mit seinem Erscheinungsbild zufrieden und verließ den Kerker in Richtung Hogsmead.

Von Hogsmead aus apparierte er in eine dunkle Nebengasse des Ligusterwegs. Er holte den Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche, den er zuvor vom Direktor erhalten hatte. „Ligusterweg 4" stand auf dem Zettel. Severus Snape machte sich nun im Mondschein auf den Weg zur Hausnummer 4.

Er ging die Straße entlang und fluchte leise vor sich hin. 'Dieser verdammte Potter! Ein unverschämter Gryffindor, der es wagt, mich aus den wohlverdienten Ferien zu holen! Typisch für sein Haus! Ein kurzer Blick muss reichen, dann bin ich sofort wieder weg.'

Endlich stand er vor der angegebenen Haustür. Die Lichter waren aus und zeigten ihm, dass die Hausherren bereits schliefen. Leise, um ja keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, öffnete er mit einem geflüsterten "Alohomora!" die Haustür. Er trat in den dunklen Hausflur, hob den Zauberstab und flüsterte: "Lumos!" Sofort glimmte eine kleine Lichtkugel an der Spitze des Zauberstabs auf und spendete ihm ausreichend Helligkeit. Er wollte den großen Potter schließlich nicht bei seinem Schönheitsschlaf stören. Bei diesem Gedanken verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er die Treppe nach oben. Die erste Tür auf der linken Seite öffnete er als erstes ganz leise und spähte hinein. Fehlanzeige! Kein Potter! Nur ein Nilpferd und eine Giraffe! Er schnaubte, wandte den Blick ab und schloss geräuschlos die Tür. Leise, immer darauf bedacht keinen Lärm zu machen, schlich er zur nächsten Tür. Auch diese öffnete er und spähte hinein. Wieder nichts, außer einem fetten Jungen, der wie ein Schwein grunzte. Wieder schnaubte er abfällig. 'Verdammt Potter, wo steckst du?', fluchte er innerlich.

Die letzte Tür zog seine Aufmerksamkeit besonders auf sich. Eine auffällige Anzahl Schlösser zierte die Tür. 'Wozu bloß all diese Schlösser?', fragend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Severus bezweifelte sehr, dass der berühmte Potter dahinter zu finden sei. Dennoch öffnete er die Tür mit einem schnellen und leisen Alohomora und trat ein. Der Zauberstab spendete ihm gerade so viel Licht, dass er erkennen konnte, dass das Zimmer sehr spärlich eingerichtet war. Auf seiner rechten Seite befand sich ein altes, klappriges Bett, das jedoch leer war.

In der Mitte, am Fenster**, ** ein alter, schäbiger Schreibtisch, daneben eine alte Kommode – oben drauf ein leerer Eulenkäfig. Und auf der linken Seite stand ein ziemlich morscher Schrank, der jeden Moment drohte**, ** zusammen zu klappen. Er konnte kaum fassen, was er sah. Sollte dies wirklich das Zimmer des ach so großen Harry Potter sein? Er schüttelte den Kopf**, ** um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Nirgends war er. Waren die Todesser, oder sogar Voldemort hier? Nein, sicherlich nicht, denn dann hätte es Dumbledore gewusst, oder etwa nicht? Hatte er schon alle Zimmer durch? Und wo war seine Eule? Er schaute zum Fenster. Noch mehr Gitter und Schlösser. Wut schoss durch den Körper des Tränkemeisters und sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Er hasste diese Muggel jetzt schon. Er drehte sich im Kreis. Wo konnte er noch suchen? Wo war Potter? Dann Sein Blick fiel auf den Dielenboden. Etwas Rötliches schimmerte da. Er kniete sich hin und roch daran. Es war eindeutig Blut. Potters Blut**?** Panik ergriff ihn. Wieso hatte er das nicht schon vorher bemerkt? Die Blutspur führte ihn hinaus auf den Flur, zur Treppe und hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Am Ende der Treppe hatte sich eine kleine Blutlache gebildet. Er schlussfolgerte, dass Potter hier eine Zeit lang gelegen haben musste. Die Blutlache war verwischt - so, als ob sein Körper weiter gezogen worden wäre. Die Spur führte zu einem Schrank. Dem Schrank unter der Treppe. Irgendwann hatte er mal davon gehört. Wieder zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Konnte es sein? Er betrachtete die Tür genauer, auch diese war mit reichlich Schlössern versehen.

"Alohomora!", flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit. Die Schlösser sprangen auf und er hatte freien Zugriff auf das Innere des Schrankes. Er schob die Verschlussklappen beiseite und öffnete die Tür. Ein unglaublicher Gestank flutete ihm entgegen. Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch. Am allerschlimmsten setzte ihm der vermischte Geruch aus getrocknetem und frischem Blut zu. 'Oh, Merlin!', stieß er aus.

Als er hineinleuchtete entdeckte er eine zusammen gekauerte Gestalt, die sich in die hinterste Ecke gedrückt hatte. Er musste sich bücken, um sich in den Schrank hineinzwängen zu können und tastete sich langsam und behutsam näher an das fast undefinierbare Häufchen Mensch heran. "Potter?" Keine Reaktion. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen. Unter der leichten Berührung der Hand zuckte Harry panikartig zusammen und versuchte**, ** sich noch weiter nach hinten an die Wand zu drücken. Schreckliche Angst ergriff ihn und sein Körper wurde von heftigem Zittern hin und her geschüttelt. Ein gedämpftes Wimmern drang an die Ohren des Professors. "Nein.. Bitte nicht**, ** Onkel Vernon, ich werde nichts sagen.", hörte er die verzweifelte Stimme des Jungen immer und immer wieder leise flehen.

Der sonst so kalt wirkende Zaubertrankmeister war zutiefst erschüttert. "Scht, Potter!", flüsterte er ihm zu. Wagte es aber nicht**, ** den Jungen noch einmal anzufassen. Mit sanfter Stimme versuchte er**,** ihn zu beruhigen, damit er ihn hier rausschaffen konnte. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er wenigstens erreicht, dass Harry ihn anschaute und zu erkennen versuchte. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und öffnete den Mund. Erst war es nur ein unverständliches Gekrächze, doch dann kamen ein paar heisere Worte . Severus musste sich anstrengen, um den Jungen verstehen zu können. "Pro...Profess...sor? Sind s...sie d...da...das?" Severus nickte. "Ja, und ich werde dich jetzt hier rausholen. Komm!"

"Niemand wird ihn hier rausholen!", zischte eine tiefe Stimme gefährlich nahe hinter ihm.


	3. Snape Manor Teil 1

**Kapitel 3**

Snape Manor

**Disclaimer:** Außer meiner durch geknallten Fantasie gehören die Figuren leider alle J.K.Rowling schnief Halt, die Muse gehört **MIR**! grinz

**Warnung: **Missbrauch, Gewalt, Ritzen und Selbstmord Gedanken, eventl. auch Slash. Wer dass nicht lesen möchte weiß ja wo's hier wieder raus geht.

**A/N: **Ich hatte in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel Stress, so dass ich einfach nicht die Zeit und Energie zum Schreiben hatte. Es tut mir so leid, dass ihr so lange auf ein Update warten musstet. Ich hoffe das Warten, hat sich gelohnt. Das ist die unge-betate Version von Snape Manor. Die Beta Version kommt dann demnächst auch. Kapitel 1 und 2 sind auch noch mal ge-betat worden und nun on. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Mein größter Dank geht an:

Kissymouse, Severina35, KeiEnjyouji, Rena, Samantha Black, anettemagarete, Sssnitch, koryu, Nachtengel, idril.tinuviel, Lynne Malfoy, Nao, schokokruemel, Angel-liam, kiki1966d, Katriena, Angel 344.

Ein ganz dickes Knuddel an Besserweiß, für ihre Geduld und ihre Zeitaufopferung zum Beta Lesen! HDL!

Langsam drehte sich der Meister der Zaubertränke um und sah in das Gesicht eines rasenden Mannes, jener eine sehr große Ähnlichkeit mit einem schnaubenden Nilpferdes aufwies. Severus Snape baute sich vor dem Koloss von Mann auf. "Ach ja?", zischte Snape bedrohlich. "Der Junge bleibt hier! Er bekommt nur was er verdient, dieser Freak!" 'Freak?', fragte sich Snape ungläubig. "Kein Kind, hat diese…" er drehte sich um und zeigte auf Harry. "…Behandlung verdient!", meinte Snape bedrohlich und seine Wut auf Harrys Onkel stieg ins Unermessliche. Am liebsten hätte er dem Onkel einen Cruciatus Fluch auf den Hals gejagt, doch wollte er sich nicht auf den Niveau von Lord Voldemort herabsetzten. Also beließ er es erstmal auf die verbale Konversation.

Harry stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. Severus war entsetzt von dem Zustand seines Schülers. Seit dem ersten Schuljahr hatte er Potter gehasst, hatte ihm nie so eine Behandlung gewünscht. Der Junge war grad mal 15 Jahre alt und er war nicht bereit Potter hier seinem Schicksal zu überlassen, welches nur den Tod bedeuten konnte. "Wer glauben Sie, wer Sie sind? Dringen hier in aller Herrgotts-Frühe ein und stören unsere Familienidylle?!" 'Familienidylle? Pah! Das ich nicht lache!', dachte er mürrisch und kräuselte gefährlich die Lippen. " Ich bin Professor Snape und unterrichte auf der Schule auf die Mr. Potter geht!", sagte er mit leiser, drohender Stimme. Mr. Dursley zog scharf die Luft ein, als er die Bewegungen des Professors folgte. Dieser griff in seinen Umhang und holte einen Zauberstab hervor.

Severus beobachtete das Gesicht von Mr. Dursley und grinste süffisant. Mr. Dursleys Gesicht war überschattet von Angst, Verwirrung aber auch eine riesige Portion Wut.

"Vernon?!" Das war eindeutig eine weibliche Stimme, die vom ersten Stock herunter kam. "Geh wieder ins Bett, Petunia!", zischte Mr. Dursley der Frau am oberen Absatz aufgebracht zu.

Diese Ablenkung nutzte Severus und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf Mr. Dursley. Mit einem gehässigen Grinsen rief er:" Petrificus Totalus!" aus. 'Harmlose Magie, schadet nie!' Mr. Dursley riss vor Schreck die Augen weit auf und kippte bewegungslos nach hinten. Severus beugte sich über den bewegungslosen Mann und flüsterte:" Wir sprechen uns noch!"

Er ging zurück zu Harry, der immer noch zusammen gekauert in der hintersten Ecke des Schrankes saß. Er ging neben dem geschwächten Jungen in die Hocke und berührte ihn sanft am Arm. Harry zuckte schreckhaft, bei der Berührung, zurück und drückte sich noch mehr gegen die Wand. Mit Angst geweiteten Augen, schaute Harry Severus an. Severus nahm seine Hand wieder zu sich und seufzte. Das würde ganz bestimmt nicht einfach werden. Er musste dem Jungen irgendwie dazu überzeugen, ihm genug zu vertrauen, dass er sich von ihm anfassen ließ. „Harry!" Keine Reaktion, Harry starrte weiterhin auf die Wand neben ihn. Sein Körper zitterte und seine Zähne schlotterten aufeinander. Severus lief es eiskalt über dem Rücken. Er versuchte erneut zu dem Jungen durch zu dringen: „Harry, schau mich an!" Langsam hob er seinen Blick, schaute Severus aber immer noch nicht an. Es schien, als schaue er durch ihn hindurch. „Harry, bitte, schau mich an!" Nur ganz langsam drehte Harry seinen Kopf und schaute schüchtern und verängstig seinen Professor an. Severus erschrak, als er den leeren Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah, die sonst nur so vor Lebensfreude strotzten. Der Ausdruck war einfach nur **Tod**.

Was war dem Jungen bloß alles zugestoßen? Mit entsetzen musste er feststellen, dass dies bei weitem nicht mehr der Harry Potter war, den er seit nun mehr 4 Jahren kannte. Er schüttelte den Gedanken beiseite. Er musste sich erstmal darum kümmern, dass Harry in die Obhut von Madame Pomfrey kam und schnell wieder Gesund wurde. Obwohl er bezweifelte, dass die Genesung schnell voran schreiten würde, jedenfalls was seine Psyche anging. Erneut versuchte er Harry anzufassen. „Harry, denk daran, ich will dir nicht wehtun, okay?" Zaghaft nickte Harry. Vorsichtig, ja behutsam, näherte sich Severus' Hand an Harry ran, bis er ihn berührte. Diesmal zuckte er nur kurz zusammen. „Scht, Harry!", flüsterte Severus und stand langsam auf. Er legte seinen Arm um den zerbrechlichen Jungen Körper und hob ihn langsam auf. Er erschrak, als er bemerkte, wie leicht der Junge war. ‚Oh mein Gott! Fast zu Tode gehungert! Dursleys passt bloß auf!', dachte er und wurde immer wütender. Er holte einmal tief Luft und verließ, mit Harry auf dem Arm, den kleinen Schrank unter der Treppe. Den Zauberstab hielt er immer noch krampfhaft in seiner Hand fest.

Harry ließ sich in den Armen seines Professors fallen. Er spürte den warmen Körper und die Ruhe, die dieser ausstrahlte. Und er spürte Sorge! Sorge, des Professors, der ihn immer mehr als alles andere gehasst hatte. Auf einmal spürte Harry sicher so sicher und geborgen, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er hob seinen trüben Blick und schaute in das Gesicht von Severus Snape. Die Stirn war in tiefe Falten gelegt. Die Augen blitzten gefährlich, als er zu dem am Boden liegenden Mr. Dursley sah. Harry Mundwinkel zuckten und er schloss die Augen, bevor er in die Unendliche Weite der Bewusstlosigkeit hinein glitt.

„Appare Hogsmead!", flüsterte Severus und sofort glühte die Spitze des Zauberstabs kurz auf. Severus verschwand mit Harry in einem Wirbel aus den unterschiedlichsten Farben. In Hogsmead, vor den Drei Besen, tauchte er wieder auf. Sobald er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, rannte er den langen Weg nach Hogwarts hoch, in die sicheren Gemäuer und in die Obhut von Madame Pomfrey. Nach endlos scheinenden Minuten erreichte er die Tore Hogwarts. Erleichtert atmete er tief durch. Nun war Harry in Sicherheit und in Guten Händen.

Mit seiner linken Schulter drückte er das Tor auf und betrat das Schloss Innere. Er lief die langen Flure entlang und die Treppen hoch. Fast wäre er in eine Tricktreppe getreten, fing sich aber noch mal rechtzeitig und lief weiter. Kurz vor dem Krankenflügel fing er an zu rufen. „Poppy, komm schnell!" Zu mehr hatte er einfach keine Luft mehr in den Lungen. Er wurde immer hektischer. Die schwere Türe des Krankenflügels ging auf und eine verschlafene Madame Pomfrey, mit Nachthaube und Morgenmantel bekleidet, kam zum Vorschein. „Was schreist du denn hier so rum? Es ist mitten in der Nacht!", fauchte sie und rieb sich die Augen. Erst da wurde sie sich gewahr, dass Severus einen Körper im Arm hielt und er rannte, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her. Severus erreichte die rettende Tür und drängelte sich an Madame Pomfrey vorbei, hinein in den Krankenflügel. Jetzt konnte sie einen genauen Blick auf die reglose Gestalt in seinen Armen erkennen. Sie schnappte geschockt nach Luft. „Oh mein Gott!", flüsterte sie, als sie hinter Severus her eilte. Severus legte den bewusstlosen Harry auf das nächstgelegene Bett und trat Beiseite. Pomfrey machte sich sofort daran den Jungen zu untersuchen und schnappte erneut nach Luft. Entsetzen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. „Wer hat ihm das angetan, Severus?" „Die Dursleys!", knurrte der Angesprochene knapp. Pomfrey schüttelte mit Entsetzen den Kopf. Sie ging in den hinteren Bereich des Krankenflügels und holte ein paar Salben und Heiltränke aus ihrem Arzneischrank.

Angelockt von den lauten Rufen von Severus, betraten Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall den Krankenflügel. Severus stand mittlerweile am Fußende des Bettes und schaute zur Tür hin. „Severus, was ist passiert?", fragte Professor Dumbledore sofort, als er den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck Severus' bemerkte. Severus antwortete nicht, sondern drehte seinen Kopf wieder dem bewusstlosen Harry zu. Nun erreichten auch die zwei Professoren das Bett. McGonagall schlug sich, vor Entsetzen, mit der flachen Hand auf den Mund. Dumbledore hielt geschockt, den Atem an. Er war fassungslos. „Wer war das?" Severus schaute ihn mit müden und trüben Augen an. Besorgnis und große Wut schwangen in seinem Blick mit. Er hob eine Augenbraue an, sagte aber nichts. „Sev?" Severus holte einmal tief Luft. „Dursley!", zu mehr war er einfach nicht mehr in der Lage. Er wollte eigentlich nur noch so schnell wie möglich hinab in seinen Kerker und einen Trank brauen. Welchen Trank er brauen würde, war ihm im Moment total egal, Hauptsache: **Ablenkung**, von dem was Geschehen war und seinen hochkommenden Gefühlen. Er wollte nichts sehnlicher als Vergessen. Nur wusste er ganz genau, dass er dieses nie im Leben vergessen könnte. Schon gar nicht dieses schreckliche Gefühl, wenn sich das Herz schmerzhaft zusammen zog. Schuldgefühle nach oben kämpften, ohne erfindlichen Grund. Er seufzte laut auf. McGonagall und Dumbledore schauten ihn an.

Madame Pomfrey kam wieder in den Raum gewuselt und scheuchte alle Professoren vor die Tür. „Sie können hier jetzt sowieso nichts tun. Gehen Sie! Ich werde ihnen Bescheid geben, wenn sich was Neues ergibt." Nur widerwillig verließ Dumbledore den Krankenflügel, wollte er doch bei Harry bleiben und ihm irgendwie helfen. Er seufzte und verließ hinter McGonagall, den Krankenflügel. Severus folgte den beiden Professoren, mit gesenktem Kopf. Er war einfach zu Müde und niedergeschlagen, als das er jetzt aufrecht gehen könnte. Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore machten sich auf, um in das Büro des Schulleiters zu gelangen um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. Dumbledore hoffte inständig, dass Severus ihnen folgen würde, doch stattdessen, nahm dieser die Abzweigung, die in seinen Kerker führte. Dumbledore seufzte und führte seinen Weg in sein Büro fort. McGonagall schüttelte traurig mit dem Kopf und seufzte ebenfalls. Severus Snape würde sich nie ändern! Lieber zog er sich in seine Gemächer zurück und verbarg sich hinter seiner dicken Mauer. Was ging bloß in diesem Mann vor sich?

Poppy hatte währenddessen den Jungen aus den viel zu großen Sachen geschält und sie in den Müll gestopft. Der junge Körper war, bis auf die Knochen, abgemagert. Die Rippen stachen deutlich hervor. Sie wusch den misshandelten Körper sanft mit lauwarmem Wasser, bevor sie mit weiteren Untersuchungen und weiteren Behandlungen fort fuhr. Harry zuckte unter den saften Berührungen von Madame Pomfrey schreckhaft und schmerzhaft zusammen, blieb aber weiterhin bewusstlos. Nach dem der ganze Dreck von Harrys Körper gewaschen war, konnte Madame Pomfrey die Prellungen, die den gesamten Körper zierten, ganz genau erkennen. Entsetzt schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie die Familie so mit einem 15-jährigen Jungen umgehen konnte. Überhaupt, so mit einem Kind umzugehen. Unverständlich und unverzeihlich. ‚Solche Leute sollten für Immer weggesperrt werden!', dachte sie wütend. Vorsichtig rieb sie den geschundenen Körper mit einer Heilsalbe ein. Die zahlreichen Knochenbrüche stabilisierte sie mit einem einfachen Heilzauber. Der Rest musste von alleine Heilen. Den gebrochenen Arm, ebenso wie den gebrochenen Fuß, fixierte sie mit einer Bandage.

Nachdem der geschundene Körper behandelt war, zauberte sie ihn in einen sauberen Pyjama und deckte ihn mit der Decke zu. Sie flößte ihm noch einen Traumlos Schlaftrunk und Schmerztrank ein, bevor sie in ihr Büro ging und die Ergebnisse in die Krankenakte eintrug. Sie diktierte der Zauberfeder vor und diese bewegte sich über das Papier und kritzelte alles nieder. Als dieses auch beendet war, stützte sie ihren Kopf auf ihren Händen ab und seufzte. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren geschlossenen Augen und liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Der große Kloß, der sich in ihrer Kehle gebildet hatte, erschwerte ihr das Atmen und sie schluchzte. Dieses Bild, würde sie noch lange in ihren Träumen verfolgen. In ihren Jahren, als Medi-Hexe, hatte sie schon vieles, auch schlimmes zu Gesicht bekommen, aber dies hier, übertraf einfach alles. Immer wieder schüttelte sie verzweifelt mit dem Kopf. Sie wusste, dass die körperlichen Wunden, bald verheilen würden. Ihr machten die seelischen Wunden, die Harry davon getragen haben musste, viel größere Sorgen. Aber eins stand definitiv fest, Harry konnte nicht mehr zurück zu den Dursleys!

Severus saß in seinen Räumen auf einen seiner Lieblingssessel. Das Feuer knisterte friedlich und vergnügt im Kamin. Gedankenverloren und frustriert starrte er in das Feuer, welches ihm normalerweise wohlige Wärme und Zufriedenheit schenkte. Doch heute war es anders. Er fühlte sich leerer als sonst. Kälte saß tief in seinen Knochen fest. Er seufzte laut auf. Er hasste Harrys Muggel-Verwandten mehr, als Voldemort selbst. Dass, was sie Harry angetan hatten, war unverzeihlich. Wie hatte Albus das nur zu lassen können? Er wusste doch sonst immer alles!! Niemand war etwas aufgefallen, wie schwer Harry es bei seinen Verwandten hatte und das er bis aufs äußerste Missbraucht wurde. Er hätte es doch am aller meisten bemerken müssen, schließlich war er der Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Bei Slytherin war es fast an der Tagesordnung, dass missbrauchte Schüler zu ihm kamen und er ihnen, so gut er konnte, half. Aber bei einem Gryffindor? Einfach undenkbar. Kein Wunder, das er auf die Zeichen nicht geachtet hatte. Wer vermutete schon, dass der Goldene Gryffindor missbraucht wurde? Richtig. KEINER!!

Severus suchte nach weiteren Gründen, Potter zu hassen, doch es gab einfach keine mehr. Er dachte immer, der ach so große Potter, würde behandelt werden wie ein König. Allein schon seine Ähnlichkeit mit James Potter ließ Severus vermuten, dass Harry genauso war, wie Potter sen. selbst.

Er strich sich mit der Hand über die müden Augen. Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und ging hinüber zur Schrankwand. In dieser Schrankwand, befand sich eine Art kleine Bar, wo er sich eine Flasche feinsten Whiskeys aufbewahrte. Normalerweise trank er nur, wenn er von einem dieser „netten" Zusammentreffens mit Voldemort, wieder kam. Doch jetzt brauchte er ganz dringend ein Glas Whiskey. Er holte ein Glas aus dem Regal und schüttete sich etwas von dem Gebräu hinein. Er stellte die Flasche wieder weg und ging zurück zu seinem Sessel. Müde glitt er in den Sessel. Seine Arme auf die Armlehne legend, betrachtete er den Whiskey, der ruhig im Glas seine Runden drehte. Leichte schwenkte er das Glas. Er hob das Glas und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Sonst genoss er den eher herben Geschmack des Whiskeys, doch heute nahm er ihn gar nicht richtig wahr. Langsam wich die Kälte, vertrieben von dem Alkohol, aus seinem Körper und eine wohlige Wärme umhüllte ihn. Die Wärme lullte ihn ein und er ging in einen leichten Schlummer über.

Professor Dumbledore ließ sich schwerfällig auf seinen gemütlichen Ohrensessel fallen. Nachdenklich strich er sich mit der Hand durch seinen langen, grauen Bart. Seine Augen schweiften müde und ohne dieses fröhliche Zwinkern, durch sein Büro. Wieso hatte er nicht schon viel früher bemerkt, dass mit Harry etwas nicht stimmte? Was waren die Dursleys nur für Menschen, ihren eigenen Neffen, wie ein Stück Vieh, wenn nicht noch schlimmer, zu behandeln? Wie sollte es jetzt nur mit Harry weiter gehen? Zurück konnte er auf keinen Fall. Dafür würde er schon Sorgen. Würde Harry ihm überhaupt noch vertrauen, nachdem er den Jungen so vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte? Er erinnerte sich an den letzten Schultag vor den Ferien.

Flashback

Professor Dumbledore hatte seine übliche Abschluss Rede gehalten und die Große Halle leerte sich allmählich mit lachenden Kindern, die sich auf ihre Familien freuten. Nur einer nicht. Harry Potter. Professor Dumbledore war auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro, als er Rufe hinter sich vernahm. Er drehte sich um und erkannte Harry, der auf ihn zu rannte. Außer Atem blieb er vor dem Schulleiter stehen. Der Schulleiter lächelte fürsorglich und zwinkerte ihm fröhlich zu. „Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Bitte, kann ich nicht über die Ferien über hier bleiben?" Lächelnd schüttelte der Schulleiter mit dem Kopf. „Aber Harry, das geht doch nicht." „Sir, ich bitte Sie. Ich werde auch ganz sicher nicht weiter auffallen.", versuchte der junge Gryffindor seinen Schulleiter zu überzeugen. Wieder schüttelte dieser mit dem Kopf. „Das geht nicht Harry. Über die Ferien sind alle Lehrer verreist. Ich mit eingenommen. Du bist sicher bei deinen Verwandten, Harry. Keiner wird da was antun können!" Niedergeschlagen nickte Harry mit dem Kopf und ließ den Schulleiter stehen. Mit hängendem Kopf ging Harry zur Eingangshalle und verließ die Schule.

Flashback Ende

McGonagall hatte sich mittlerweile auf einen Sessel gesetzt, der gegenüber vom Schulleiter stand. Normalerweise konnte diese Sessel gar nicht gemütlich genug sein, aber an dieser Nacht, kam es ihr so vor, als säße sie auf einem harten, hölzernen Hocker. Sie betrachte den Schulleiter. Er wirkte älter als sonst. Er schien tief in seine Gedanken versunken zu sein. Sie räusperte sich leise, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu ziehen. Langsam hob er seinen Blick und schaute sie müde über seine Halbmondförmige Brille an. Betrübt blickte sie ihm entgegen. Sie erkannte, dass seine Augen verräterisch glänzten. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen alten Augen. McGonagall selbst hatte schwer mit einem dicken Kloß zu kämpfen, der sich in ihrer Kehle gebildet hatte.

„Tee?", fragte er schließlich, mit verschleierter Stimme. McGonagall nickte müde. Sie rieb sich über ihre alten Augen. Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab und zwei Tassen mit dampfenden Tee erschienen vor ihnen auf dem Tisch. Sie hob ihre Tasse mit dem heißen und beruhigenden Kamillentee und führte die Tasse an ihre Lippen. Dabei schaute sie ihren Kollegen und Schulleiter erwartungsvoll an. Sie nahm einen Schluck und stellte die Tasse wieder auf die Untertasse, die sie in der anderen Hand hielt. „Was machen wir jetzt bloß mit dem armen Jungen?" „Zurück kann er nicht, Minerva. Aber wo sonst soll er die restliche Zeit bis Schulbeginn bleiben?"

Nachdenklich strich sich Dumbledore über seinen grauen Bart. Zu den Weasleys konnte er auf keinen Fall. Das war für Harry und die Weasley Familie zu gefährlich. Im Schloss konnte er ebenfalls nicht bleiben, das verstieß gegen die Schulordnung. Wenn Fudge davon Wind bekäme, nicht auszudenken. Minerva führe in einer Woche zu ihrer Schwester nach Frankreich, da konnte sie Harry nicht mit hinnehmen. Der einzige, der in Betracht käme, wäre niemand anderer als Severus Snape. Das Snape Manor war genauso gesichert wie Hogwarts, wenn nicht noch sicherer. Snape senior war in dieser Hinsicht ein großes Genie gewesen, wenn es darum ging seine Familie von der Außenwelt abzuschirmen. Niemand würde Harry dort finden können. Selbst Voldemort nicht.

Er nahm erneut einen Schluck. Ja, Severus Snape, war die beste Lösung. Für Severus und für Harry. Er stellte die Tasse auf die Untertasse. „Minerva?" Minerva schaute auf und blickte ihn neugierig an. „Ja, Albus!" „Ich weiß nun, in welche Obhut wir Harry geben können!" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich ein wenig. „Und wer?" Dumbledore antwortete nicht sofort sondern stand auf und ging hinüber zum Kamin. Er nahm eine Prise vom Flohpulver, welches in einer Keramik Schale auf dem Kaminsims stand, und warf es in die lodernden Flammen. „Severus Gemächer!", rief er schließlich laut und deutlich.

Minerva verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Tee und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie einen verärgerten Blick von Dumbledore vernahm.

(1. Teil von Snape Manor)


	4. Snape Manor Teil 2

**Snape Manor Teil 2**

**Disclaimer:** Immer noch gehört mir nix und Joanne K. Rowling alles!

**Warnung: **Missbrauch, Gewalt, Ritzen und Selbstmord Gedanken, eventl. auch Slash. Wer dass nicht lesen möchte weiß ja wo's hier wieder raus geht.

**A/N:** Vielen Dank für eure zahlreichen Reviews. Die Story wird auf jeden Fall weiter geschrieben. Ich habe nicht vor damit auf zuhören, auch wenn es in letzter Zeit den Anschein hatte. Es wird wohl mit den anderen Kaps auch etwas länger dauern, da ich im Januar mein zweites Kind erwarte und deshalb viel Stress und leider wenig Zeit habe. Doch ich werde weiter machen, auch wenn es etwas dauern wird. Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir treu erhalten und werdet auch weiterhin so tolle Reviews schreiben ;-)

**A/N 2:** Dies ist wie Kap 3 noch nicht gebetat. Wenn ich die Beta Versionen bekomme, werde ich diese dann hoch laden. Im dritten Teil von Snape Manor geht's dann endlich zu Severus Anwesen.

* * *

Das geschah vorher:

_Er nahm erneut einen Schluck. Ja, Severus Snape, war die beste Lösung. Für Severus und für Harry. Er stellte die Tasse auf die Untertasse. „Minerva?"Minerva schaute auf und blickte ihn neugierig an. „Ja, Albus!"„Ich weiß nun, in welche Obhut wir Harry geben können!"Ihr Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich ein wenig. „Und wer?"Dumbledore antwortete nicht sofort sondern stand auf und ging hinüber zum Kamin. Er nahm eine Prise vom Flohpulver, welches in einer Keramik Schale auf dem Kaminsims stand, und warf es in die lodernden Flammen. „Severus Gemächer!", rief er schließlich laut und deutlich. _

_Minerva verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Tee und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie einen verärgerten Blick von Dumbledore vernahm._

* * *

Der volle Mond schien über der Landschaft unter ihm und tauchte sie in ein silbernes Licht. Nachtaktive Tiere huschten über den Erdboden. Ihre Pfoten wirbelten den Staub der Erde auf und die ausgedörrten Gräser raschelten unter ihren Pfoten. Eine unscheinbare, kleine Kreatur blieb vor einem riesigen mit Moos bedeckten Stein stehen und hob seinen zierlichen Kopf. Seine Schnurrhaare zuckten gen Himmel, als wittere es die leise Gefahr, die immer näher kam. Mit einem lauten, angsterfüllten Quicken lief es von dannen und hinterließ eine feine Staubwolke hinter sich. So schnell es seine kleinen Beinchen zuließen, verschwand es im nahe gelegenen Waldstück.

Mit einem leisen ‚Plop', erschienen sechs dunkle Gestalten, an genau der Stelle, an der die unscheinbare Kreatur eben noch gelauert hatte. Die dunklen Gestalten trugen schwarze Umhänge, die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen und das Gesicht mit einer silbernen Maske bedeckt. Es war eine kleine Gruppe von Todessern, die sich in einem Kreis aufgestellt hatten und nun auf ihren Herrn und Meister warteten.

An dem teuren Stoff ihrer Umhänge konnte man erkennen, dass fünf der Todesser einen sehr hohen Rang (unter den Todessern) hatten und zum Inneren Circel von Lord Voldemort gehörten. Die Umhänge raschelten im seichten Wind der Nacht. Keiner sprach ein Wort.

In weiter Ferne hörte man einen Wolf den Vollmond anheulen.

Fünf der Todesser wirkten gefasst und gefühlsmäßig kalt. Nur einer war nervös und ängstlich. Es war ihm anzumerken, dass er lieber woanders gewesen wäre, als an diesem düsterem Ort. „Reiß dich zusammen, Severus!", zischte ein Todesser neben ihn. Schuldbewusst hob er seinen Kopf und schaute den Todesser entschuldigend an. „Es tut mir leid, Vater!", flüsterte Severus reuevoll. Wieder richtete er seinen Blick auf den Boden.

Schließlich erschien dann, der dunkelste Zauberer aller Zeiten, mit einem lauten ‚Plop' in der Mitte seiner treuen Anhänger. Die Todesser ließen sich synchron auf die Knie fallen und senkten demütig den Blick vor ihrem Meister.

Severus war vom Dunklen Lord alles andere als angetan. Doch seine Eltern erwarteten von ihm, dass er sich dem Dunklen Lord anschloss. Seine Eltern, Seraphina und Serpus Snape, waren loyale Anhänger und erzogen ihren Sohn ganz nach den Prinzipien des Dunklen Lords. Mehr als nur einmal hatte er den Cruciatus in seiner Kindheit über sich ergehen lassen müssen, wenn er nicht so dachte, wie man es von ihm verlangte. Ihm wurde immer und immer wieder eingebläut, dass Muggelgeborene, also Schlammblüter, der Zauberei nicht würdig seien und ausgerottet werden mussten. Doch er hatte einen ganz anderen Standpunkt. Für ihn waren Muggelgeborene genauso würdig und gute Zauberer, wie die Reinblüter.

Sein Magen verkrampfte sich, als vor ihm der Dunkle Lord stand und ihn von oben bis unten musterte. Er hasste den Lord, mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt, doch hatte er keine andere Wahl, wenn er überleben wollte. In dieser Nacht, die sein Leben prägen würde, sollte sein Schicksal als Todesser besiegelt werden. Es gab nun kein zurück mehr, für den 17-jährigen Hogwarts Schüler.

Mit einem Wink gab Lord Voldemort seinen Anhänger zu verstehen, dass sie sich erheben sollten. Die Todesser gehorchten und standen nun mit gesenkten Köpfen vor Lord Voldemort. Er trat vor dem jungen Slytherin und konnte die Angst und die Nervosität des Jungen riechen. Ein höhnisches Grinsen überzog das hässliche, vernarbte Gesicht des Dunklen Lords. Nach endlos scheinenden Minuten, die für Severus langsam zu einer Qual wurden, ließ der Dunkle Lord seinen Blick von ihm ab und wandte sich an seinem Vater, der Stolz neben seinem Sohn stand.

„Nun, Serpus, mein treuer Freund, ist er bereit?"Der Angesprochene verbeugte sich tief und ehrfürchtig. „Ja, mein Lord!", antwortete Serpus Snape mit kalter, emotionsloser Stimme, seinem Meister. Voldemort lachte schrill auf. So mochte der Dunkle Lord seine Anhänger am liebsten; ehrfürchtig vor ihm im Dreck kriechend. „Malfoy!", zischte Voldemort und ein weiterer Todesser, dessen Gesicht man nicht erkennen konnte und nur die silbrig-blonden Haare hervorlugten, trat aus dem Kreis auf Voldemort zu. „Ja, mein Lord?"„Der Kelch!", herrschte er diesen an, bevor er verkündete: „ Die Zeremonie kann beginnen!"

„Severus! Severus!"Diese Stimme! Sie kam Severus so bekannt und vertraut vor, doch konnte er sie zunächst nicht einordnen. Hektisch und mit gehetztem Blick schaute sich der junge Mann um. Wie aus einem Nebel heraus, vernahm er die Geräusche um ihn herum. Langsam verblasste die Umgebung. Ein Wirbel umhüllte ihn und zog ihn aus dem Traum hinaus in die Realität.

Severus schreckte aus seinem Traum auf. Kalter Schweiß hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet. Verwirrt und desorientiert schaute er sich um. Nur ganz langsam vernahm er die vertraute Umgebung seiner Räume im Kerker. Er war nicht mehr der verängstigte 17-jährige Hogwarts- Schüler an dem düsteren Ort, sondern der Mittdreißiger, verbitterte Zaubertränke Meister und Ex-Todesser.

Noch immer hielt er in seiner zittrigen Hand das Whiskey Glas. „Severus!", kam erneut diese Stimme, diesmal aber aus dem Kamin. Severus Kopf schnellte herum und mit ausdruckslosem Blick starrte er in den Kamin, in dem das gutmütige Gesicht des Schulleiters zu sehen war. Severus bemerkte, dass das – für ihn – so nervige Zwinkern in den fröhlichen Augen des Schulleiters zurückgekehrt war. Severus seufzte schwer.

„Albus!", kam die müde Antwort. „Auf ein Wort, Severus?"Severus nickte nur, erhob sich schwerfällig und müde, aus seinem Lieblingssessel und machte sich – mit wehendem Umhang – auf dem Weg in das Büro des Schulleiters.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Schwerfällige, bleierne Dunkelheit hatte Harry umhüllt. Nichts als Schwärze umgab den 15-jährigen. Sein Körper fühlte sich wie von einem Lkw überrollt an. Sein Körper war eine Masse aus purem Schmerz, anders konnte er es nicht erklären. Sein Geist arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Er wollte raus aus dieser erdrückenden, alles verschlingenden Schwärze.

Schwach konnte er sich noch an die Gegenwart seines, ach so verhassten Zaubertränke Meisters, erinnern. Doch dann verblassten seine Erinnerungen auch schon wieder. Er wusste nicht, wo er war oder ob er in Sicherheit war. Dennoch sagte ihm eine Stimme, dass ihm nichts mehr passieren würde. Woher kam diese Stimme und zu wem gehörte sie? Zu verzerrt war die Stimme, als dass er sie einordnen hätte können.

Er konzentrierte sich auf die Geräusche, die außerhalb der alles verschlingenden Schwärze lagen und mit der Zeit wurden sie immer deutlicher. Plötzlich vernahm er das Geräusch einer Feder, die eilig über ein Stück Pergament huschte. Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn der Ferien, lächelte er. Die Stimme hatte Recht. Er war in Sicherheit. Er war in Hogwarts. Im Krankenflügel. Merklich entspannte er sich und wartete sehnlichst darauf, aus dieser Dunkelheit entfliehen zu können. Und dafür würde er kämpfen.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus kam im Büro von Albus Dumbledore an. „Danke, das du gekommen bist!", begrüßte Albus Dumbledore seinen jungen Freund. Severus erwiderte den Gruß mit einem knappen und müden Nicken. Er setzte sich in einen Stuhl, der neben Minerva stand, und schaute seinen Freund und Mentor erwartungsvoll an. Seine Neugierde und Besorgnis um Potter – Moment Mal! Besorgnis um Potter? Nein, das Streichen wir mal! – war gut hinter seiner emotionslosen Maske verborgen.

„Tee? Lemon Drop?"Albus konnte es einfach nicht lassen! Severus rollte mit den Augen und seufzte. Lemon Drop? Nein Danke! „Nur einen Tee!", grummelte er genervt. Albus lächelte ihn an und da war schon wieder dieses verflixte Zwinkern. Argh, es konnte ihn verrückt machen!

Albus schwang seine Hand durch die Luft. Eine Tasse mit heißem und wunderbar riechendem Tee, erschien vor Severus. Dankend nahm er sie an sich. Er führte die Tasse an den Mund – den Schulleiter keinen Moment aus den Augen lassend – und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck des schwarzen Tees. Schön stark – ohne Milch und Zucker- so mochte er ihn am liebsten!

Endlich durchbrach Albus die angespannte Stille und unterbreitete seinem Zaubertränke Meister seinen genialen Plan.

Severus hörte dem Schulleiter aufmerksam zu. Er riss weit die Augen auf und starrte den Schulleiter entsetzt und empört an. Er sollte bitte was? Diese lästige Göre mit nach Snape Manor nehmen und sich um den Goldenen Gryffindor kümmern? Trotzig reckte er das Kinn nach vorne. Sollte doch Minerva sich um Potter kümmern, schließlich war sie seine Hauslehrerin. Er war verdammt noch mal ein Slytherin und hatte andere Probleme, um die er sich kümmern musste!

„Albus, das. Kann. Nicht. Dein. Ernst sein?! Ich und Potter?", er spie den Namen verächtlich aus. „NIEMALS! Nein, das geht nicht!", seine Stimme nahm einen gefährlichen Unterton an und selbst die Erstklässler wussten schon nach den ersten Tagen in Hogwarts, sich jetzt lieber in Luft auf zu lösen. Doch Albus Dumbledore lächelte seinen Zaubertränke Meister weiterhin fröhlich an und selbst das verflixte Zwinkern in den Augen blieb.

„Aber, aber, Severus. Wo soll Harry denn hin? Die meisten Lehrkräfte sind in den Ferien und kommen erst eine Woche vor Schulbeginn wieder nach Hogwarts!"Severus kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte Albus finster an. Seine schwarzen Augen schossen Blitze in Richtung des Schulleiters ab. Doch schien dies Dumbledore nicht zu irritieren, schließlich kannte er seinen Schützling nur allzu gut.

„Severus, sei nicht kindisch!", mischte sich nun Minerva McGonagal in das Gespräch mit ein. Ihre Augen schauten Severus Ernst an und blitzten vor unterdrückter Wut. Sein finsterer Blick wandte sich vom Schulleiter direkt an sie. Sie schienen ein Duell mit den Augen auszufechten. Braune, ernste Augen trafen auf schwarze, durchdringende Augen.

„Nimm du ihn doch!", knurrte er. „Das geht nicht, ich..."„Minerva, lass gut sein!", unterbrach Dumbledore seine Stellvertretene Schulleiterin. „Würdest du uns bitte einen Moment alleine lassen?", bat er sie stattdessen. Minerva nickte nur und stand auf. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, verließ sie das Büro und ging in ihre Räume.

Severus wandte erneut seinen Blick an Albus. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten angriffslustig. „Severus, ich habe leider keine andere Wahl. Dann muss ich Harry eben zurück zu seinen Verwandten den Dursleys schicken!"Bei diesen Worten schaute Dumbledore ernst über seine halbmondförmige Brille. Das Zwinkern gänzlich aus den gutmütigen Augen verschwunden.

Severus wollte was sagen, doch bekam er kein Wort heraus. Er öffnete und schloss den Mund wieder, dabei hatte er eine große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Karpfen, der nach Luft schnappte. Viele Gedanken schossen dem Zaubertränke Meister durch den Kopf: Dursleys, Voldemort, Hogwarts, Snape Manor. Konnte er wirklich zu lassen, dass Har- Potter zurück zu den Monstern ging? Da konnte er sicher sein, dass er zum nächsten Schuljahr Potter nicht mehr begegnete. Er schluckte trocken. Das konnte er Potter nicht antun! Solch eine Behandlung hatte kein Kind verdient, Potter hin oder her. Verzweifelt hob er seinen Blick an und schaute in das ernste Gesicht von Albus. „Also schön, ich nehme ihn mit nach Snape Manor!", knurrte er, erhob sich aus dem Stuhl und ging.

Albus sah ihm nach und lächelte. Innerlich rieb er sich die Hände. Er hatte es also noch immer nicht verlernt.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus schritt fluchend durch das Schloss. „Manipulierender Bastard!", knurrte er in die Dunkelheit der Gänge hinein. Unbewusst hatte er den Weg zum Krankenflügel eingeschlagen und stand nun vor der großen Flügeltür. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, als ihm bewusst wurde, wo er sich befand. Doch was wollte er hier? Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte zurück in seinen Kerker gehen, doch eine unsichtbare Macht hielt ihn davon ab. Er drehte sich wieder um und starrte unentschlossen auf die Flügeltür. Er seufzte auf. ‚Ach was soll's!', dachte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Junge würde sowieso schlafen und gar nicht mitkriegen, wer ihm einen nächtlichen Besuch abstattete. Leise öffnete er die Flügeltür und dankte Merlin dafür, dass Madame Pomfrey immer gut darauf achtete, dass die Tür regelmäßig geölt wurde.

Er schlich hinein und bewegte sich, wie eine Raubkatze, durch den Krankenflügel. Der volle Mond spendete etwas Licht, so dass Severus genug sehen konnte und keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würde, weil er irgendwo gegen rannte und Poppy in den Krankenflügel gewuselt kam.

Auf leisen Sohlen ging er an das Bett heran und starrte auf den schlafenden, bleichen Jungen im Bett. Die Prellungen im Gesicht des Jungen waren schon weitestgehend zurückgegangen und würden in wenigen Tagen ganz verschwunden sein.

Severus zog einen Stuhl ans Bett des Jungen und setzte sich. Die Hände legte er gefaltet in seinen Schoß. Er schaute in das unschuldige Gesicht des Jungen und spürte ein beklemmendes Gefühl in seiner Herzgegend. Was hatte der Junge alles durch machen müssen? Wie lange war er diesem schon Leid ausgesetzt gewesen? Wieso hatte Albus den Jungen nicht schon längst aus den Fängen dieser Monster befreit? Sie hätten es doch sehen müssen, das der Junge litt. Vor allem ER, hätte die Anzeichen doch sehen müssen. Blind hatte er seiner Fantasie geglaubt, dass der Goldene Junge von Gryffindor, wie ein König in Frankreich lebte. Doch nun wurde er brutal in die Realität gerissen. Jetzt sah er den wirklichen Jungen-der-lebte-und-litt. Wie lange ging das nun schon? Jahre, Monate, Wochen? Er wusste es nicht und konnte es nur erahnen.

Er verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er, der eiskalte, emotionslose Zaubertränke Meister von Hogwarts und Ex-Todesser-nun-Spion-für-Dumbledore, machte sich Vorwürfe, einen Jungen der Hilfe, wirkliche Hilfe, gebraucht hätte, im Stich gelassen zu haben. Gryffindor hin oder her. Keiner der Schüler, sei es nun Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff oder Rawenclaw, sollte durch so eine Hölle gehen müssen!

Er senkte seine Arme wieder. Sein Blick ruhte erneut auf dem verletzten Jungen. Er musste nun einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, wenn er wollte, dass Har- Potter, wieder ganz Gesund wurde und ihm das Leben wieder zur Hölle machen konnte. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er die Kämpfe, die er und Potter ausgetragen hatte, vermissen würde, wenn der Junge-der-lebte nicht mehr sein würde. Er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um Potter zu helfen.

Leicht fing der Junge an zu zittern. Seine weichen Gesichtszüge verzogen sich in eine schmerzverzerrte Grimasse. Der verbundene Arm, der neben den Körper des Jungen lag, zuckte kurz. Die Augen hinter den verschlossenen Augenlidern, bewegten sich hektisch hin und her. Die Unterlippe bebte leicht. Die unverletzte Hand krallte sich in das Bettlaken, so dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten. Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn und das Zittern des verletzten Körpers verstärkte sich.

Severus hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass der Junge einen schlimmen Alptraum haben musste, alle Anzeichen sprachen eindeutig dafür. Beruhigend legte er dem zitternden Jungen eine Hand auf die verkrampfte, zitternde Jungenhand. Doch die Reaktion des Jungen erschreckte ihn.

Harry zuckte zusammen und wand sich unter der Hand von Severus. Ein Wimmern entfloh seinen Lippen. „Nein... bitte nicht...es tut mir leid, bitte... bitte Onkel Vernon!"Er kniff die Augen krampfhaft zusammen. Sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich.

Severus sah geschockt auf den sich windenden Jungen. Oh Merlin, selbst im Schlaf ließ sein Onkel in nicht in Ruhe. Das Zittern und Wimmern verstärkte sich um einiges mehr. Severus wusste, er musste jetzt handeln, ansonsten würde der Junge sich nur noch mehr verletzen. Severus stand auf und schüttelte den schlafenden Jungen sanft. „Harry, wach auf!", redete er beruhigend auf den Jungen ein. „Alles wird gut. Du bist in Sicherheit!", flüsterte er mit weicher Stimme.

Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen. Wo war er? Verwirrt ließ er die Augen umherschweifen. Und dann erkannte er. Er war im Krankenflügel. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entfloh seinen Lippen. Seine Augen glitzerten verräterisch von ungeweinten Tränen. Da vernahm er eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme. „Harry?"Langsam drehte er den kopf auf die Seite, wo er die Stimme vernommen hatte und schaute in die besorgten Augen seines Zaubertränke Meisters. Moment, BESORGT? Einbildung? Wunschdenken? Ja, sicher, ausgerechnet der Zaubertränke Meister, der ihn am meisten nach Voldemort hasste, machte sich Sorgen um ihn! Pah! Er schnaubte verächtlich.

Überrascht zog Severus eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Schnell kramte er seine emotionslose Maske wieder heraus und setzte sie auf. Er hatte den emotionslosen, kalten Blick, den Harry mehr als gut kannte. Und schon fühlte sich der junge wieder zu hause. „Danke!", flüsterte der Junge heiser. Wofür bedankte Potter sich denn jetzt schon wieder? „Wofür?"„Für alles!", kam die Antwort und die Augen des Jungen flatterten wieder zu und er verfiel wieder in den heilenden Schlaf.

Severus stand auf und strich dem Jungen, schon fast zärtlich, eine schweißnasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne und flüsterte, dem nun wieder schlafenden Jungen, ins Ohr: „Gern geschehen, Harry! Ich werde ab jetzt immer für dich da sein, versprochen!"Er riss sich von dem kranken Jungen los und verließ so leise, wie er gekommen war, die Krankenstation.

Er wusste, dass es für beide ein harter, steiniger Weg werden würde. Beide mussten sie ihre Hürden überwinden, um sich gegenseitig zu helfen.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Drei Tage später wachte Harry ganz aus seinem heilenden Schlaf auf. Seine Prellungen und Wunden waren verheilt und nur noch die gebrochenen Knochen in seinem Körper würden noch einige Zeit dauern, bis sie ganz verheilt wären. Die Nacht von vor drei Tagen war längst vergessen, doch war ihm, als hätte er eine vertraute Stimme gehört, die ihn etwas zu geflüstert hatte.

Er war überrascht, als er die Stimme von Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape vernahm. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und erkannte verschwommen, das alte, gütige Gesicht des Schulleiters. Professor Snape saß, wie vor drei Nächten auch, neben seinem Bett auf einem Stuhl. Verwirrt schaute er von einem zum anderen.

Professor Dumbledore lächelte freundlich und seine Augen blitzten vergnügt. Er reichte Harry die Brille. Dankend nahm Harry seine Brille an sich und setzte sie sogleich auf. Die Sicht verschärfte sich und er konnte seine Professoren nun wieder deutlich erkennen. Professor Dumbledore stand am Fußende, die Hände auf der Bettkante abstützend. Professor Snape saß in dem Stuhl und schaute ihn mit kalten, emotionslosen Augen an. Harry lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Wie viel wussten die Professoren? Was hatte Snape alles gesehen und erzählt? ‚Oh, bitte hoffentlich nicht!' Doch der wissende Blick des Schulleiters, belehrte ihn eines besseren. In den gutmütigen Augen erkannte er Traurigkeit, Besorgnis, Mitleid und Schuld. Doch wofür fühlte sich der Schulleiter schuldig? Er hatte die Behandlung doch verdient!

„Harry?", räusperte sich Professor Dumbledore. Harry schaute schüchtern in die Augen des weisen und mächtigen Zauberers dieser Zeit. Wieder war da dieses Zwinkern. „Willst du uns nicht sagen, was passiert ist?", fragte der Schulleiter mit leiser, weicher Stimme. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er erneut die Stimme seines Onkels widerhallen hörte. „Wenn du auch nur ein Sterbens Wörtchen erzählst, wirst du dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein!"

Harry senkte den Blick und schaute auf seine weiße Bettdecke. Langsam schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. Ein Seufzen ertönte aus der Richtung, in der Professor Snape auf einem Stuhl saß. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung des Zaubertränke Meisters. Wieder war da der Hauch von Besorgnis in den kalten Augen zu erkennen. Doch so schnell die Emotion in den Augen aufgetaucht war, so schnell war es auch wieder hinter der Maske verschwunden.

„Nun, gut!", sagte Dumbledore und Harry wandte seinen Kopf wieder dem Schulleiter zu. Mit ernsten Augen blickte der Schulleiter auf Harry hinab. Irgendwie sah Professor Dumbledore älter aus als sonst, bemerkte Harry und erwiderte Dumbledores Blick traurig und geschlagen. Seine Hände zitterten und sein Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Zum einen, weil er großen Hunger verspürte und zum anderen aus Angst. Angst vor dem, was die Professoren wussten.

„Warum?", fragte der Schulleiter leise und sein Blick wurde glasig. Harry zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Warum was? Was meinte der alte Zauberer? „Warum bist du nicht zu uns gekommen?", erklang die raue Stimme von Professor Snape. Verwirrt drehte Harry seinen Kopf in di Richtung des Zaubertränke Meisters. Schwang in der Stimme Besorgnis mit? Fassungslos starrte er den Professor an. Wieder senkte er den Blick. Er konnte das Mitleid nicht länger ertragen. Er wollte kein Mitleid oder falsche Aufmerksamkeit. Er wollte nur jemanden haben, der für ihn da war und ihn tröstend in den Arm nahm, wenn einer dieser Albträume oder Visionen von Voldemort plagten. Mehr verlangte er doch gar nicht. Ihm war seine Berühmtheit egal. Ihm stand sie doch gar nicht zu. Nicht er war der Held, sondern seine Mutter, die ihr Leben für ihn geopfert hatte. Sie hatte Voldemort das erste Mal geschwächt, nicht er. Er hatte doch gar nichts Außergewöhnliches in seinem Leben gemacht. Gut, er hatte Voldemort einige Male die Stirn geboten, aber ihn besiegen konnte er nicht. Er konnte sich ja noch nicht mal vor seinen Onkel wehren, wie sollte er dann Voldemort besiegen? Sein Onkel hatte Recht. Er WAR ein Versager, ein FREAK! Warum sah Dumbledore das nicht?

Eine einzelne, heiße Träne lief ihm über die Wange. Harry schwieg weiterhin. Er hatte nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis zu reden. Damals, ja damals, wollte er, doch niemand hat ihm je richtig zu gehört. Ron und Hermine waren zwar seine besten Freunde, doch bezweifelte er, dass sie seine Sorgen, Probleme und Wünsche verstehen würden. Nein, mit ihnen konnte er auch nicht reden. Er hatte es schließlich VERDIENT!

„Ich hab's verdient!", flüsterte er schließlich, so leise, dass die Professoren weiter nach vorne kommen mussten um ihn zu verstehen. Wieder rollte eine Träne ihren weg hinab über die Wange.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus Snape hatte Harry die ganze Zeit aufmerksam beobachtet. Ihm war das nervöse Verhalten seines Schülers nicht entgangen. Er seufzte besorgt. Warum versperrte sich der Junge so? „Ich hab's verdient?", hörte er schließlich das leise Flüstern des verängstigten Jungen. Ungläubig riss er die Augen auf und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, stellte sich neben das Bett und packte den Jungen an den Schultern. Harry zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen, schaute aber nicht auf. „Harry! Schau mich an!", sagte Severus energisch, doch der Junge starrte weiterhin auf die verschlungenen Hände auf der Bettdecke. Mit der einen Hand hob er das Kinn des Jungen an, so dass sein Blick auf ihn gerichtet war. „Harry! Schau mich an!", wiederholte Severus. Unsicher und verstört schaute der Junge in die schwarzen Augen des Zaubertränke Meisters. „So etwas darfst du NICHT EINMAL denken! Hörst du?", sagte Severus mit strenger, aber sanfter Stimme. Ganz sacht nickte Harry, was aber nicht sehr überzeugend rüber kam. Wieder bildeten sich Tränen in den smaragd-grünen Augen.

Dumbledore hatte seinen Professor für Zaubertränke beobachtet, wie er mit Harry sprach und ein leises Lächeln schlich über seine Lippen. Severus war genau der Richtige für diesen Job. Er würde den Jungen gut tun und anders herum. Nur mussten die beiden es sich noch eingestehen. Sen Blick schweifte zu Harry, der den Zaubertränke Meister mit wässrigen Augen anstarrte. Die Fassungslosigkeit stand Harry ins Gesicht geschrieben.


End file.
